1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector adapter for a consumer product.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely applied to various electronic devices as an interconnection medium. A common electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a number of terminals received in the insulative housing and a metal shell enclosing the insulative housing. The metal shell is further enclosed by an insulative cover, with a front section of the metal shell exposed outside to form a mating interface. However, it is difficult to position the insulative cover when it is mounted onto the metal shell, as there is little gap between the insulative cover and metal shell, therefore a length of said mating interface is uncertain, which may influence proper interconnection between electrical connector and a complementary connector.
Hence, an electrical connector having an improved shell is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.